The Life and Times of Ella False
by AnMiEl
Summary: Ella False is a student at Hogwarts. She's always lived a very boring life. Until...she met Albus Potter! Ella now finds herself investigating a suspicious student and quite possibly RISKING HER LIFE! --First told in Albus Potter's POV--
1. Chapter 1

~ CHAPTER 1~

"Albus wake up!" yelled a familiar voice. Well, hello, my name is Albus. This is the story of my life at Hogwarts. I woke up to see my brother James with a water bucket over my head. Unfortunately for me, I had to sit up straight and hit the water bucket with my head. SPLASH. _Great _I thought.

I stood up to yell at my older brother." What was that for? I'm going to tell mum!" James smirked slightly, "Well, my dear brother you slept in this morning so Mum gave me the honor to wake you up. I tried to wake you up with my voice but it didn't work." he mock sighed, "So anyway my dear brother, what a better way to wake you up with nice cool water." I was furious! Before I could do anything to James however, he went to wake up my little sister Lily. I heard Lily screaming at James next door. Laughing I got dressed and went downstairs.

My whole family was sitting at the table eating. James, looking happy as ever. Lily, with a frown on her face as she ate. My mum fussing on how she had to pack James' things _again_. And my dad reading the Daily Prophet. We ate breakfast and headed over to Kings Cross station. "Albus, I want a quick word with you," my dad whispered in my ear. I walked with him to the front of the train.

"Do you know how I told you about how me, your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione almost never used to get caught in our Hogwarts years?" he said to me. Of course I remember. My favorite adventure my Dad had told me was of the time they accidentally landed in the 3rd floor corridor and went to find the trapdoor and instead found a three-headed dog named Fluffy.

He continued, "Well, we had a tool that we used." He pulled out a silvery fabric. I couldn't help it. I watched in awe as he slipped the fabric onto himself and disappeared. A few seconds later he reappeared. "This," he said handing me the cloak, " is an invisibility cloak. This was passed down through our family for generations. Take good care of it." I replied, "I will Dad."

We met up with my Mum and Lily. It turns out my cousins were there with them. " Where's Hugo?" I asked. Uncle Ron patted me on the head and said, "He's over there, Al." I saw him talking to James.

I turned to my red headed cousin Rose Weasley. "Hi Rose!" I greeted. "Hey Al! So how you been?" Rose was the cousin I was closest to. Being the same age, I practically thought of us as brother and sister. "Good, how 'bout you?" She suddenly looked solemn, "I've been studying." Albus looked at her incredously. "We haven't even learned anything!" Rose merely shrugged. "Well, see you on the train." Albus finally said. He rushed to his mother and father and hugged them goodbye. With that he rushed on the train and departed for my first year at Hogwarts.

I went off down the hallway checking for empty compartments. Once or twice I would walk in on some people talking about Hogwarts gossip. I felt someone poking me. I looked up to see James. "Don't you have anything better to do?" I said casually. James replied, "As a matter a fact I do." I rolled my eyes. "Mum told me to check on you and here I am. Well seeing as you're fine I must be off then." With that he whirled around and went to find his friends.

I kept going on for at least for 15 minutes until I accidentally bumped into another first year and knocked her off balance. "Ouch that hurt," she said in a soft voice while rubbing her head. She had short curly black hair. Albus apologized and helped her up. I had to admit she was lacking a bit in the beauty area but…Merlin! I was starting to sound like a girl!

She had hazel eyes and she was a little shorter than him. They stood there frozen still holding hands from when Albus helped her up. "_Ahem_" said a voice behind him. The girl let go of Albus' hand and blushed. "Umm…s-see you around." She said and turned at the corner. Rose and her older sister Alix(who was in fourth year) approached Albus with knowing looks that made Albus confused. He tried to hide it but did not succeed.

"So who was that?" Alix said with a mischievous smile. "I don't know," Albus replied. Rose spoke next. "Then _why _were you holding her hand?" " I accidentally knocked her off balance and she fell. So being the polite little boy I am, I helped her up!" said Albus defending himself. Too bad for him, his cousins did not give up. "Well it looked like you hadn't planned on letting go of her hand until we came along." That was NOT true, Albus thought to himself.

Rose sighed and turned to her sister, "Be sure to tell me when he tells the truth." Albus retorted, "I _am _tel-" Alix put a silencing charm and said, "Save it Albus." She smiled and tookthe charm off. "Yeesh! Cousins these days, who knew they were so annoying?" he muttered under his breath. He stepped into an empty compartment only to find out that it wasn't empty. There by the window in the corner sat the girl who he bumped into earlier.

"Er…hello!" he said looking at her.

She continued looking out of the window. He tried again," Well since we are going to share a compartment I think we should get to know each other." She looked at him and hesitated. She stuck out her hand and recited in an American accent, " Nice to meet you…?" "Albus Potter," he supplied. She continued, " Nice to meet you Albus Pot—" A look of realization dawned on her face.

"Did you say your surname was Potter?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The last thing he wanted to do on his first day was talk about how his father defeated Voldemort. She noticed this and said, " if you don't want to talk about it, I'm sure we can continue on to a different subject?" "Thank you!" he exclaimed relieved. She continued on from where she left off, " Well my name is Ella False, yes I know my surname is weird but we don't get to choose them do we?" "Right you are Miss False!" Albus saluted. Once they started talking Albus knew that she would become one of his best friends soon.

Hours later, a Prefect popped her head in and informed them that the train was stopping soon and to get into their robes. Ella left to change seeing as Albus was already dressed. They got off the train and Ella went to search for her luggage. Albus sighed and pulled her the other way. "Albus! My luggage!" she yelled over the noise. " Sorry, I keep forgetting you're Muggle born. Anyway, your luggage will be there when you get to the common room alright?" he assured her.

They got into a boat as the half-giant Hagrid instructed them to and were shortly joined by Rose and her new friend Melanie. They exchanged greetings and introduced themselves but, other than that they didn't converse much. "Yeh'll see Hogwarts in abou' a minute now!" Hagrid supplied. There was much cheering when they saw the castle and gasps. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. Albus grinned but Rose and Melanie looked shocked. "You're not from England are you?" they asked warily.

"Is that a problem?" I asked. Melanie said, "Of course not!" but Rose had something else in mind. "It's just, this isn't directed at you of course Ella, every person I meet who's from another country think they're so cool and better than us. Usually, they end up controlling the students."

I felt offended. However, I managed to ask, "What about the saying '_Don't judge a book by its cover'_?" Rose flushed a bright pink and stuttered, "W-well yes but—" I cut across her. "Then I guess we're on the same page." Albus looked amused, Melanie looked as if she didn't know whether to laugh or retort, and Rose averted my gaze.

"We're here!" Hagrid yelled over the chatter of the first years. We stepped out of the boat and a plump Professor strode towards us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus and Rose stood on either side of me as we waited to be sorted. Professor Longbottom carried to the front of the great hall a stool and an old-looking hat. He cleared his throat and started to read off the list. "Athens, Ruben" he called out. A tall boy walked confidently up to the stool and allowed the hat to be placed on his head. Seconds later, the hat called out "Gryffindor!" The Sorting went on in the same fashion.

"Cambrid, Penelope!"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed.

"Everford, Lawrence!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Fabion, Zeke!"

I didn't hear what house Zeke had been sorted into because I suddenly turned toward Albus and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at me. "Would we still be friends if we went to different houses?" I asked him. I wanted him to tell me that we would because I wanted him to be my friend. He thought for a moment and answered, "Yes."

I beamed. I had already made a good friend at Hogwarts and I hope we would stay friends.

"False, Ella" Professor Longbottom called. Albus gave my hand a squeeze and Rose gave me a reassuring smile. I thanked them silently and walked shakily to the stool. Professor Longbottom smiled at me as I sat down upon the stool. He placed the hat on my head.

"Hmm…not very cunning I see. You're loyal and brave, but will run away when things start to go bad. My, my very intelligent and you can catch the meaning in almost anything. Well, your not very hard to sort. You belong in…" I held my breath.

"RAVENCLAW!"

I saw Albus' face fall and Rose's disappointed face. I felt really lonely as I walked to the Ravenclaw table that Professor Longbottom pointed out to me. As I sat down, the Ravenclaws clapped me on the back and welcomed me. I stared at the table as Albus and Rose both got sorted into Gryffindor.

I ate in silence all the while thinking about what the Sorting Hat had said to me earlier. "…will run away when things start to go bad…" is what it said. It bothered me. Would it mean that if my family was at stake, I would run away and save myself? My train of thoughts was interrupted as a person came to stand behind me.

I turned to look at the person. He sort of looked like Albus except for the red hair and brown eyes. "You Ella False?" he asked. I nodded and he handed me a letter. "From my brother," was all he said. I turned to thank him but he already went back to the Gryffindor table. I looked at the letter in my hands.

I opened the letter and started to read.

_Hey Ella,_

_I wish you would have been sorted into Gryffindor. We'd spend much more time with each other if we were in the same house. Anyway, I bribed James(my brother) to let me use the Marauder's Map for a week. Meet me at the entrance hall when your finished eating. The entrance hall is located in front of the Great Hall. Right when you get outside of it. See you there!_

_-Albus_

I looked at the letter in confusion. Marauder's Map? If I meet Albus at the Entrance Hall though, I won't know how to get to my common room. I looked around for a napkin and asked one of the nicer looking students close to me. "Excuse me," I said. "Yes?" she replied. "Umm…do you have a writing utensil?" she checked her pockets and brought out a pen. "Sorry, I don't have a quill, is a pen okay?" she asked sheepishly. "It's fine," I assured her. "I'm Kelsy by the way, Kelsy Coleman." She introduced.

I introduced myself and we went back to our respective meals. I wrote a letter to Albus saying that I wouldn't know how to get into the common room if I don't follow my Prefect and that I'll meet him tomorrow.

I asked Kelsy if she could deliver the letter to Albus Potter. She looked hesitant at first and then went over to the Gryffindor table. I saw her come back and watched Albus open his letter. His eyebrows furrowed and then looked disappointed. He scribbled another letter and I turned away.

Minutes later, the same person (who I learned was James Potter, Albus's brother), came and handed me a letter. It read:

_Ella,_

_We won't be able to meet tomorrow because you don't even know your way around Hogwarts! You'll be too busy doing homework! Also, if you come with me, we can explore the castle and I'll give you 5 chocolate frog cards!_

_-Albus_

I sighed. It did sound tempting. I liked adventure, but there wasn't much adventure where I lived. I thought it over and wrote another letter.

_Albus,_

_I'm sure we'll meet plenty of times tomorrow. And, I'm sure I could find my way around the castle thank you very much. I've already got a lot of friends here in Ravenclaw anyway. We'll do it next time Albus._

_-Ella_

"I'm really sorry Kelsy, but could you take this letter to Albus Potter again?" I pleaded. "Ella…" she started but she saw my face and took the letter to Albus. I saw him read it then roll his eyes. He scribbled another letter and asked James to deliver it. He walked toward me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Here," was all he said.

I opened the letter.

_You're scared aren't you?_

I'm sure I looked offended because most of the house table had watched the exchanging of letters and were trying to get a closer look of what the letter said. I wrote one word.

_No_

I had Kelsy deliver the letter one last time. "Ella, you owe me a lot after this," she told me. I nodded. One last letter came back.

"What am I?" James muttered, "His personal owl?" He shoved the letter into my lap and I read it.

_Fine. Now I know why you weren't sorted into Gryffindor, you don't have the guts to explore. You're scared you might get caught huh? I thought friends stayed together. I guess we aren't friends then._

I only knew Albus Potter for less than a day and now I dislike him. I don't hate him. I just don't like him anymore. What hurt me more about his letter was that he said earlier that we would be friends even if we were in different Houses. He broke that promise and I felt tears spring to my eyes.

That moment all the food disappeared and all eyes were on Dumbledore as he said his speech. I heard the shuffling of feet and heard the distant call of, "First years, follow me please!" I walked toward the rest of the Ravenclaw first years and followed the Prefect.

I was amazed of all the things Hogwarts held. Moving portraits greeted us as we passed. Ghosts appeared at different intervals. We climbed a tall tower until we came to a door. The Prefect knocked on it with a bronze knocker. The eagle opened its beak and asked a question.

"What is the wand movement for the spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_?" it asked. "Swish and flick," the Prefect answered. The door swung open to reveal a spacious room with arched windows, a midnight blue carpet, bookcases, tables and chairs. We looked around in awe and the Prefect showed us our dormitories. I went up the girl's staircase and found my dorm.

When I entered my dorm, I saw that Albus was right (I cringed when I remembered our past conversation). My luggage was already there as were my roommates. I later found out that my roommates names were Maricel Lugo, Debbie Franks, Rebecca Silan, and Mandy Boot.

I went to the bathroom and changed into my nightgown. I bid them all goodnight and climbed into bed, excited for the first day of school and dreading seeing Albus the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Sorry! I forgot to put a disclaimer on my other two chapters so here it is: I do not own Harry Potter! (…or Alice in Wonderland…)**

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of shouting and I quickly got out of bed peering around the room to see who did it. I saw nothing out of the ordinary and retreated back to my bed. Problem is there was already someone in it. I screamed and she laughed.

"It's about time you woke up! I thought you were about to sleep through the first day of classes!" Maricel Lugo exclaimed. I glared at her and went to my trunk to grab my uniform. "Don't worry about your uniform, I already laid it out," she informed me. I mumbled a hasty thank you and went to change.

Once I was prepared for the day, I talked to Maricel properly and she noticed my accent.

"I never noticed you had an accent! You did say very little last night anyway," she added as an afterthought. "Well, anyways my parents are both wizards: half-blood and pureblood, how about yours?" she asked. "Mine are both muggles," I answered. We now reached the Great Hall when I was pulled back by someone.

Maricel looked surprised and looked around for me. Her eyes widened even more when she saw I was with Albus. I told her about our recent argument and she was shocked to see Albus holding me back.

"Hello there Lugo, I'd like to borrow your friend for a moment please, if that's all right," he added hastily as he saw her suspicious gaze. "Off you go then," she said dismissively. Albus nodded his thanks and pulled me into a deserted corridor.

He bit his lip as if he didn't know what to say and I just stared out the window on the side. "Ella…" he began. I looked at him questioningly. "I'm sorry about what I said last night and I know I shouldn't have said that and can we please, _please_ be friends again?"

"Of course, Albus," I said softly. He smiled and stuck out his hand awkwardly.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Friends," I replied shaking his hand.

"Well, I guess that's done then!" he said relieved. "Would you like to eat breakfast with me at the Gryffindor table?" I hesitated and said, "Are we allowed to?" "'Course we are, the older students do it so why can't we?" he said in a would-be brave voice. "Well, I guess…"

We walked to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. A few heads turned, but it seemed as if it was normal that someone from another house would come and sit at their table. I released the breath I was holding and started to fill my plate with pancakes.

Professor McGonagall came down the table handing out the schedules. "Weasley, Potter," she read while giving them their schedules. "Ah, Miss False, I didn't expect you to be here but I advise you to go back to your house table to get your schedule from Professor Flitwick." Sure enough, I saw tiny Professor Flitwick handing out all the Ravenclaw students' schedules.

I blushed and went back to my own table and sat down next to Maricel. "So are you and Albus friends again?" she asked. I nodded. "Well that's good," she said indifferently. Albus came over and sat down next to me. He took a piece of toast and greeted me and I introduced Albus and Maricel together.

Maricel didn't stay and chat though. She took a muffin and gathered her books. "I'll be getting to class early, see you there Ella," she murmured stiffly. She turned on her heel leaving me confused.

Why was Maricel acting oddly? I turned to Albus but I saw he was still staring after her. I felt something in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it, thinking it was something else. I had to call Albus's name a few times to get his attention. He blinked and checked his watch. "Oh no! Ella, we have to get to class!" he wailed. I saw my first class—Charms. I looked at the map and saw that the classroom wasn't that far off.

He left too and I was alone. I checked the clock in the entrance hall. We had Charms from 8:45 to 9:30 and right now it was 8:37. I dashed to Charms and saw that there were only a few people present. I was sure we had more first year students in Ravenclaw than this. I looked around and found Maricel.

I walked over to her and asked, "May I sit here?" She smiled when she saw me and moved the stuff on the desk to the floor. "Sure!" she grinned. I sat down and said thank you. "Where _is_ everyone?" I questioned. "They usually come a little late since it's the first day of school and the teacher needs some time to set up for the class," Maricel explained.

I noticed the change in attitude. Earlier, she wouldn't talk much, but here she was grinning at me like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

She continued, "However, since we're Ravenclaws, we don't like to be very late, unlike the Gryffindors or Slytherins. Anyway, you'll start seeing the others coming in." As if on cue, the rest of the class filed in and took their seats. Professor Flitwick suddenly stood on his stack of books and welcomed us all to Hogwarts. He introduced us to the subject of Charms and gave a little demonstration.

We were learning how to make our item float. Some people got lighter items such as feathers and pieces of parchment, while others got heavier items such as empty ink bottles (so as not to spill the ink if something goes wrong) and medium-sized paperback booklets. The murmurs and shouts of "_Wingardium Leviosa_" filled the classroom as Professor Flitwick walked around to help others with the spell or wand movement.

By the end of the lesson, most of us had succeeded in making our object float. We received homework but it was only to practice the spell. Easy enough, I told myself.

We had ten minutes to get to the next class which was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors which begins at 9:40 and ends at 10:45. I checked the map for the classroom and started walking there. It was a long walk. All the while, I was thinking about Albus. I couldn't deny to myself that I fancy him, even though I was still a little too young, but I could deny it to others.

I thought about this and then thought it was confusing. I pushed it away from my thoughts and wandered on, examining the artifacts and pictures on the walls of Hogwarts. After a time, I realized that I was lost. I didn't know where I was on the map.

I walked through the corridors hoping I would find someone that could help me get to the class room. I was already 7 minutes late. I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was James Potter, Albus's brother. He recognized me and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" "I should be saying the same thing to you," came my reply. "Do you know where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom is?" I asked.

He looked around and dragged me along with him as he walked. "I'll take you there." He kept looking around as if he was looking out for something and all the while not saying anything. We finally came to a stop in front of the classroom and I thanked him. He nodded and walked away scanning the halls nervously.

I stepped in and saw that everyone was in partners and trying to disarm each other. I walked up to the teacher's desk and he asked why I was late. "I got lost and an older student just helped me find my way back," I answered sheepishly. He looked suspiciously at me and then his gaze softened. "Very well then, you can join one of the other groups."

"Oh, and by the way, Miss False, you shall call me Professor Rellings!" Professor called

I nodded and I strode over to Albus. I saw that he partnered up with Maricel. I felt a little awkward walking toward them. They just seemed to like each other a lot so I felt like a third wheel.

"Hi Albus, hi Maricel," I greeted. "Hey," they said simultaneously. I stood there awkwardly. "Umm….I- Professor Rellings told me to join your group."

"Sure."

We made a triangle and they coached me. After a while, I successfully disarmed Albus whose wand knocked Maricel's out of her hand. "Ha! I have made the new world record! I, Ella False, have successfully disarmed two people with one spell!" I yelled triumphantly. Due to my sudden outburst, the Professor turned to look at me with a disapproving look. I sat down in a chair and stayed quiet.

"You did not," Albus grumbled. "You disarmed one person whose wand knocked the wand out of the person's behind them wand!" I raised my eyebrows. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked. He seized my book bag and started to scream into it. "I thought so," I said smugly.

Meanwhile, Maricel stayed in the shadows forgotten.

* * *

"What did you get for number 10?"

"I'm not even on number 10!"

"Then hurry up!"

Albus and I went straight to the library after classes to get our homework done early and sadly, Albus was a slow writer. I've finished all of my homework except for the Potions questions. Albus, well, let's just say Albus won't be getting much sleep tonight.

"Are you done yet?" I yawned. "No," he said. He was scribbling words on the parchment that made no sense. "Why aren't you doing your homework?" I scolded as I snatched up his parchment. "_'I like cows. Moo. Dogs are nice. Do you like yogurt?'_" I read out loud.

"What is this?" I questioned him. I slammed the parchment onto the table, nearly making the ink bottle topple over. "My homework?" he said amusedly. "Why are you smiling?" I demanded. He continued to smile. The smile became a grin and then he couldn't hold it anymore. He burst out laughing.

"Out! Out of the library! No screaming allowed in the library!" Madame Pince shrieked. "That wasn't screaming!" Albus protested. All the same, Madame Pince pushed us out the door, deaf to Albus's protests.

We landed in the hallway as the library door slammed shut behind us. "Thanks a lot Albus," I muttered. He was still smiling. I took out a stack of flashcards out of my bag. "What are those for? Pick-up lines?" he asked. "No!" I smoothed out my skirt. "These are my notes," I told him.

"Notes for what?" he interrogated.

"Notes that might be useful in answering the question the eagle gives me!"

"_What?_ Excuse me, but did you just say eagle?" he asked incredulously. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," I answered and I walked ahead of him. "Ella! Wait for me!" he called.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. (…not like I want to own it, J.K. Rowling came up with the idea and it is hers to keep)**

Chapter 4

"So what exactly were you doing in the library?" I asked Albus the next day at breakfast. We were sitting at the Gryffindor table. "What are you talking about?" He was currently getting ready for classes. "I'm talking about your homework," I sighed impatiently. "I was doing my homework if that's what you're asking."

I stood up and shouted, "You call that homework? You saying '_I love_ _cows_' is your homework?!" I heard some students snickering in the background. He stared at me with his spoon frozen in mid-air.

"Ella," he said seriously, "Calm down and take a seat." I glared at him and told him, "I will not sit until you tell me why you weren't doing your homework." He sighed irritated. "I _was _doing my homework. I asked James to put an anti-cheating spell on it. There are many types of them he said, and I wasn't sure which one he put on my homework," he explained. I sat down and he looked at me expectantly.

"Well, tell James to teach me how to use the spell, I might need it," I said smiling as I stood up. He grinned. "See you at lunch, Albus."

"Wait! Ella! Could you give this note to Maricel?" he gave me a slip of paper. "Okay," I accepted as my smile faltered a little. "Thanks, oh, and you'll be seeing me sooner than lunch," he said mysteriously. "Okay…" I murmured as I walked away.

I looked at the note from Albus. _The note I'm supposed to deliver to Maricel_, I reminded myself. I looked for Maricel but I couldn't find her. Then I saw her. She was sitting near the edge of the lake looking depressed. I started walking to her when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Albus and Maricel coming toward me. Maricel…

I looked behind me confused. Wasn't Maricel sitting there at the edge a moment ago? But here she was, coming toward me with a happy smile on her face.

"Hey guys," I greeted weakly. Albus looked at me with concern. "Are you alright, Ella? Your voice is hoarse," he told me. I immediately straightened my posture and gave the note to Maricel panting. "Here you go Maricel, I ran around the lake at least twice trying to find you!" I scolded playfully. She giggled as she read who it was from. It seemed as though she didn't hear me.

"Why didn't you just give the note to me yourself, Albus?" she asked. "I was lazy," Albus said bluntly. She giggled again. We were walking in the halls. "I'll read this later, I don't want to be accused of passing notes in class!" she said cheerfully. She went inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Albus smiled to himself and dashed off to his own class. "Thanks for giving me your full, undivided attention!" I muttered to myself sarcastically.

I walked in and saw that class had already started. Professor Rellings looked up from the paperwork he was looking at and said, "Late again, Miss False?" Some students laughed quietly. I stood and blushed not knowing where to sit. He seemed to know what I was thinking for he told me, "You may sit next to Mister Derris."

I looked around not knowing who 'Mister Derris' is. Professor Rellings sighed, "Mister Derris is over there Miss False, yes there, oh and please hand in your homework." I sat down next to a weird looking kid and thought to myself, _he isn't very pretty._ Then again, neither was I. I avoided saying handsome because it sounded odd, so I say pretty.

"Ok class, you have two choices for today's class: A written assignment..._or_ a project," he told us. He looked around once and continued to talk. "We'll have a vote. Are there any questions before we begin the voting?" A few hands went up.

"Ah yes, Miss Franks?"

"Thank you, professor. What will the project be if we choose to vote for the project?" As she asked her question, the hands went down. Professor Rellings replied, "The project will be a skit using the defensive spells we learned in class." There was a murmur of excitement throughout the class.

"Now, shall we begin voting?" Professor asked. "Yes, Professor Rellings!" we chimed.

"Good," he said approvingly. "Heads down everyone, we don't want disagreements."

We put our heads down and waited for the Professor to call out the choices. "Choice number one, which is the written assignment," he called. There was a brief pause. "Choice number two, which is the skit or play." This time, Professor Rellings didn't even bother to count. How do I know this? Because I peeked of course!

"It's decided then, we will be doing choice number two for the rest of the class period," Professor told us. There were cheers of happiness and we settled down. Professor instructed us saying, "Now then, this will be done in groups…" At once everyone started to get up and claim partners.

"…that I will choose." There was a groan of disappointment and the students shuffled back to their seats. He conjured up a list and read out the names of the groups.

"Waldwick, Lugo and Boot,"

Maricel left her seat to sit with her partners and the rest of the class waited impatiently.

"Delancy, Derris and Terrell,"

The professor continued to call out names and I was partnered up with Debbie Franks, my room mate, and Terrance Ashby. The naming of groups and instructions took up most of the time so we didn't get started on our skit. Instead, Professor Rellings kindly let us chat amongst ourselves until the bell rang.

Minutes later, the bell rang signaling we can leave. I gathered my stuff and headed toward Transfiguration. I checked my schedule and saw that we were having it with the Gryffindors. I smiled and headed toward Transfiguration earlier than usual.

On the way there, I saw Maricel disappearing through a door. I called out to her but she didn't seem to notice. I followed her through the same door and saw that it led to another corridor. Why would there be a door in a corridor that didn't lead to a room, but instead, another corridor? It didn't make sense.

I wanted to see where it led to but it was almost time for Transfiguration and I didn't want to be late again. I turned back and stepped out into the nearly empty hallway.

I rummaged around in my bag for my map of Hogwarts and took it out. I located where I was and marked the spot where the door was. I suddenly remembered Maricel. She already went through the door so I couldn't follow her anymore. I assured myself that maybe it was a shortcut Maricel used to get to classes.

I walked into Transfiguration five minutes before class started and took a seat next to a fellow Ravenclaw since Albus had someone already sitting next to him.

Just then, Professor Reya strode in and the class fell silent. "Good morning class," Professor said briskly. "Morning!" a few of us answered. "Wands away please, and please copy down the notes on the board. We will be doing recitation today." She told us.

The class braced themselves for a boring lecture.

* * *

I made a new friend in the span of two hours. Her name was Emma. Emma Beverly.

"_Excuse me! I'm supposed to—_

_She slipped on the wet floor._

_I ran over to her. "Are you okay?" I asked. She answered, "Yes, I'm fine. It just hurts a little. Oh yes! I was told to deliver this letter to Ella False. Do you know who she is? I've been asking everyone but," I cut her off. "I'm Ella False."_

"_Really? Well then, here's your letter. Oh and I'm Emma Beverly by the way. I'm in Hufflepuff." She told me. "I'm Ella False and I'm in Ravenclaw," I said smiling. "Pleased to meet you Ella! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to Herbology," she said quickly. "I'm going to Herbology too! Want to go together?" I offered. She accepted my offer gratefully. _

"_Are you from America?" she asked suddenly as we were walking. "Yes. Yes I am," I answered cautiously. "Hmm…I've always wanted to go to America!" she said dreamily. "Could you take me there one day?" I grinned. "Sure!"_

I like Emma. During Herbology, she told me more about herself. First of all, she was Pureblood and was born in England. Her father wanted her to attend Beauxbatons but she declined and told her father she wanted to go to Hogwarts. Her father agreed rather reluctantly, and she ended up here.

It was lunch and Emma came over to where I was sitting to make plans. Next week on Tuesday, we were going to meet at the library to do our homework.

I rested my head on my arm as I sat near the table in the Ravenclaw common room daydreaming until I finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Again, I don't Harry Potter. Now, skip this and continue on your merry way!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was now early November and I became very good friends with everyone. It was the weekend and I was relaxing near the edge of the lake bored out of my mind. _I think I just caught a glimpse of the Giant Squid! Oh wait, never mind it was just a rock,_ I thought to myself.

Then someone levitated a piece of parchment and it hit my head. I turned around but I found no one there. I opened the crumpled parchment and smoothed it out. It read:

_Dear Ella,_

_Flitwick's scheduled a pop quiz on Monday. Just letting you know ahead of time!_

_From, _

_Emma_

I smiled to myself. Emma was Professor Flitwick's favorite student so she could get information from him whenever she needed to, like getting the date of the _surprise_ quiz.

"Ella!" Albus called as he ran toward me. "I'm sorry I'm late!" he panted. I looked confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Now it was his turn to look confused. "We were going to explore the castle today," he said with his eyebrows raised. "Maricel told me that you told her to tell me that you accept my invitation," he told me. "Wait, what invitation?" I questioned. He looked suspicious now. "The one I sent you 3 days ago."

Now I was really confused. "You never sent me an invitation, Albus," I told him. He looked at me disbelievingly. "Ella, if this is your idea of a joke, I'm telling you right now that it's wasting our time and to just drop it," he said. "Albus, I'm serious! You didn't send me one!" I exclaimed. "Yes I did!" he retorted. He started to yell, "Even Maricel saw me!"

That's when I felt a wave of electricity go through me. "Maricel?" I asked quietly. "Yes, Maricel," he said. Everything seemed to come back to Maricel. "Albus, did you notice anything weird about Maricel?" I asked. He thought for a moment and answered, "Well, does the fact that she always seems to disappear sometimes count?" I pulled him with me towards the castle. "Yes, Albus, it does count." I said.

I kept pulling him towards the castle and he suddenly said, "I thought we're going to explore the castle? It's okay if you didn't know we were going to explore, we can go now!" I rolled my eyes at him. "We will, Albus, but before that, we are going to take a moment to visit one of my close friends."

He looked at me oddly and then shrugged. I walked into the library and found Emma studying in a secluded corner of the library. I quickly walked there and Albus followed curiously.

"Good morning, Emma!" I said brightly. "Hello, Ella, shouldn't you be studying? We do have a test," she said without looking up from her book. Albus peered at the book she was studying and said curiously, "Test?" Emma replied, "Yes, the test." Albus kept looking at the papers on the table. "The test isn't until December!" he exclaimed. This time Emma looked up from the book she was reading.

"It never hurts to study early, Mr. Potter," she acknowledged. She turned to me and, "Did you need anything, Ella?" she asked frowning. "Yes, Emma but we need to talk somewhere where we won't be overheard. "Easy," Albus said taking out his wand. "C'mon, follow me!" he ordered us. Emma gathered her things and we trooped out of the library.

Albus led us to a hallway to a statue of a one-eyed witch. "A hallway?" I murmured. "Wait, before I do anything, you there," he told us pointing at Emma, "you have to swear that you won't tell anyone about this." Emma looked at him and finally said, "Alright."

"Good, everyone get under here!" he told us. He took out an invisibility cloak and draped it over us.

"An invisibility cloak?" Emma and I recited in awe. "Shh…" Albus whispered, "We may be invisible to other people but they can still hear us!" We apologized.

"Okay, umm…what's your name again?" he asked sheepishly looking at Emma. She sighed and replied, "Emma Beverly."

"Okay then, Beverly. You have to promise you won't tell a soul about this," he warned. Emma rolled her eyes. "Didn't we go through this already?" she said irritated, "Just making sure!" Albus said.

He tapped the witch's hump and muttered, "_Dissendium._" The hump opened and Albus pushed us in. We landed on the ground and the hump closed above us. Emma uttered a little shriek. "How will we get out?" she wailed. "Easy, just push the door open!" Albus said. Emma sighed in relief. "It's so dark," I murmured. "Let's light our wands," Albus said.

We lit our wands and light filled the tunnel illuminating our faces. "This is where we won't be overheard?" I asked. My words echoed around the tunnel.

"Yeah."

"Not bad, I wish we can make a room here though. We could use it in the future!" I yelled excitedly. Emma told me to quiet down. "Why? No one can hear us can't they?" I asked Albus. He nodded. "See?" I told Emma. "Still, I feel vulnerable. Maybe we can make a room here…" she trailed off. "How though?" we all said together. "We can blast open the wall and use the rubble to build the new room?" I suggested.

"That could work!" Albus said excitedly. "Yeah, but first, what do you need to tell us Ella?" Emma questioned curiously. Albus sat down on the ground next to us. I took a deep breath and said, "It's about Maricel."

"Maricel Lugo?" Emma asked. Albus stared at the ground. "Maricel has been acting weird lately. She always seems so remote and she won't tell me anything. She also has all these mood swings," I told them.

"How is that weird?" Albus interrogated.

"I'm getting to that part." "Remember that day you asked me to give a note to Maricel Albus? After you gave me the letter Albus, I went looking for Maricel. I saw her sitting near the edge of the lake looking really sad, but when I went running to her, you called my name and I turned around."

I continued, "When I looked at you, Maricel was with you, and she was happy. I looked back and she wasn't there anymore. Then, one day, when I was on my way to Transfiguration, I saw her disappearing through a door. I followed her and when I opened the door, it opened up to another corridor that went straight ahead. Maricel was nowhere in sight though. I decided that it was a shortcut to Transfiguration."

Emma was listening intently but Albus looked a little disturbed. I decided to stop there. "If it was a shortcut to Transfiguration though, wouldn't she have shown up in class that day?" Albus asked softly. "Exactly," I nodded.

"She's been missing a lot of her tutoring lessons with me too," Emma added.

"That day I told you to give the letter to Maricel, you saw her by the lake, are you sure that was her?" Albus asked. I nodded as I said, "Positive." He said a little shakily, "Maricel came up to me during the time you were gone. I was with her the whole time before we walked up to you."

"How can someone be in two places at the same time though?"

"I don't know, Emma. She's also been missing from our dorm room. My dorm mates and I would check up on each other during the night to make sure we were all okay. It was something we started during the second week of school," I added in when I saw Albus's questioning gaze.

"It just happened that it was my turn to check up on everyone and I found out that Maricel wasn't in bed. When she did come back though, I was never awake to see what time she came back. In the morning, I'd ask her what she was doing, and she said she was writing a letter to her parents."

Emma's eyes widened a bit. She said, "Ella, Maricel Lugo doesn't have parents, she's an orphan." She told me this so quietly that I had to lean towards her to hear. I froze.

Albus took this moment to say something. "I say we go check out that door you saw Maricel go through. It might give us some clues. In the meantime, we should keep an eye out on Maricel. Make sure nothing's out of place."

We agreed and got under the invisibility cloak. We extinguished the light from our wands and carefully climbed out of the tunnel. We walked to the grounds still under the invisibility cloak to not make it suspicious and raise questions on why we were in that hallway on a weekend.

We took off the invisibility cloak at Hagrid's front doorstep to make it look as though we've just been visiting Hagrid. When we got to the castle, we went our separate ways and made plans to meet the next day again in the library.

* * *

**A/N: My first author's note. I have no idea why I never wrote one before…Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter and story (which means to say I want you to review!). Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I had writer's block. No flamers please by the way!**


End file.
